thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I'll Protect You
This is the eleventh episode of Become The Hunted. Story Garrett, Mark, Devin, Bryce, Blake, Cole, Mei, and Yuki stand amongst the now cleared out horde. It was all thanks to Christian that they were still alive. But for Garrett, the boy intrigued him. He wants to learn more about him. Garrett then walks away from the group. “Where are you going?” Mark asks. “To find out more about Christian,” Garrett answers. Garrett soon disappears from view. Andy then runs out. “Where’d daddy go?” Andy asks. Bryce then kneels down. “Andy, your father went to go learn more about that boy who just saved our lives. Let’s get inside before more of them arrive,” Bryce answers. They then walk back inside. Mei and Yuki went to talk with Makoto, who is now out of bed. “I see that we’re all safe now,” Makoto states. “Yeah, but Garrett left. Some boy saved our life and he wanted to learn more about him,” Yuki replies. “That’s interesting. I hope that boy is nice,” Makoto replies. “He is. I told you that he saved our life,” Yuki replies. Devin then leaves, wanting to go check up on the Garcias. He enters their home. “Hey Devin, what brings you here?” Javi asks. “I just wanted to see how things are going,” Devin answers. “We’re doing great,” Javi replies. “That’s great to hear,” Devin replies. A man then approaches the Garcia household. Gabe gets extremely excited. “Dad is back!” Gabe shouts. Gabe runs to door in enthusiasm, believing that his father, David Garcia, has returned. “Hold your horses Gabe,” Javi replies. Javi took a look at the man and he saw that he was not his brother. “That’s not David,” Javi replies. The man breaks in. The man, carrying a garbage bag, ran towards the kitchen and he starts filling it with food. “He’s a looter!” Kate shouts. Javier then walks up to him and knocks him unconscious with his baseball bat, or he thought he did. The man then lay motionless. “Did I just kill him?” Javi asks. “I believe that you just did,” Devin answers. The looter then turns. Javi then bashes in his head with his baseball bat. “Problem averted,” Javi states. “I have to get back to my group,” Devin states. “Nice to see you again Devin,” Javi replies. “Thanks Javi,” Devin replies. Devin then walks back to the apartment complex. Garrett walks up to Eastman’s farm. “So, this is his home,” Garrett states. He approaches the massive farmhouse. Christian is in back, training from Eastman. He is then shocked when a goat runs towards him. “GET AWAY!” Garrett shouts. Eastman then walks towards Garrett. “So, I see that you’ve met Tabitha,” Eastman states as he laughs to himself. “Yes,” Garrett replies. “Why did you come here?” Eastman asks. “I want to know more about that boy who saved us earlier,” Garrett answers. “Knowledge is a powerful tool. You just need to find it in the right places,” Eastman replies. “That’s great advice Eastman,” Garrett states. “Thank you for opening your mind,” Eastman replies. He then takes Tabitha back to the stables as Christian walks up to him. “And you are?” Christian asks. “Garrett,” Garrett replies. “I see you have a little boy. Where’s the mom?” Christian asks. “She left before this all started. I don’t know where she is,” Garrett replies. “That’s upsetting. Divorce is hard on a child,” Christian states. “I get that,” Garrett replies. “You wanna join us?” Garrett asks, “There’s always room for one more.” “I have to finish my training with Eastman first,” Christian answers. “Oh,” Garrett replies, “What kind of training do you do here?” “Physical and mental training,” Christian answers. “That’s nice,” Garrett replies. “He also gives me food, water, and a place to live,” Christian states. “That’s even better,” Garrett replies. “Christian, it’s time to eat,” Eastman states. “I’ve got to go Garrett,” Christian replies, “See you around.” Christian runs into the house to have dinner while Garrett walks back to the apartment complex. “Is he nice?” Mei asks. “He is,” Garrett answers, “But, he has to finish his training before he joins us.” “Ok,” Mei replies. Andrew runs up to his dad and hugs him. Garrett hugs him back. “I’ll protect you as long as I live,” Garrett states. “You will?” Andrew asks. “I will,” Garrett answers. Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Cole *Blake *Mei *Yuki *Makoto *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia *Christian Thompson *Karl Eastman Deaths None Trivia